Dalek School
by joey the ripper
Summary: The Dalek Conditioner has malfunctioned and as a result the new Daleks have to be taught everything they need to know by an appointed Dalek Teacher.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Doctor Who or the Daleks.

**Word count:** 614 words.

**Summary:** The Dalek Conditioner has malfunctioned and as a result the new Daleks have to be taught everything they need to know by an appointed Dalek Teacher.

_**A/n:**_I'm not that good at Sci-Fi.

Oneshot

**- Dalek School.-**

The Black Dalek's eyepiece swivelled around; observing the latest generation of Daleks.

Since the conditioning programs had failed several Black Daleks had been given the task of "teaching" the latest generations of Daleks what the conditioning would.

'Alright class.' He started. The Daleks seemed to stiffen paying that much more attention to the Black Dalek 'today we will learn the Dalek laws.' he programmed the necessary commands into the computer and the data was transmitted to each of the Daleks internal computers.

'Dalek Law Number 1: The Daleks are the destined rulers of the universe; all Daleks must ensure that the destiny is reached at any cost.' He let it sink in for a moment then continued 'Dalek Law Number 2: Daleks do not question.' One of the Daleks adjusted and the Black Dalek turned to it 'You will explain your response.'

'I have a question.'

'What is it?' The Black Dalek asked his voice rising in anger at the very idea of the contradiction.

'Why don't Daleks question?'

'Because questions are beneath us, we are above questions! There is nothing that the Daleks to not understand!'

'I understand.'

'Good!' The Black Dalek turned back to the rest of the "class" 'Dalek Law Number 3: The only life that matters is Dalek life.' He stated his voice returning back to its normal monotone 'Dalek Law Number 4: all enemies of the Daleks are to be exterminated immediately.' Several Daleks adjusted at this and the Black Dalek screeched 'What now?'

'Dalek history states that the fourth Dalek Law was not followed on several occasions involving The Doc-tor.' One grated.

Despite himself the Black Dalek was proud of his student's precise recital of historical fact 'The Doc-tor is a unique case.'

'Why?' one of the other Daleks asked.

This was altogether too much for the Black Dalek, 'we do not speak of HIM!' He yelled 'Those who speak of him will face the Emperor!' the room was silent for a long moment 'DALEK LAW NUMBER 5' He said continuing on in as loud a voice as he could without yelling 'Daleks never disobey orders.' with no questions on that point he continued on normally 'Dalek Law Number 6: Daleks must always remain pure. Dalek Law Number 7: Daleks do not fail. Dalek Law Number 8 Davros is never to be trusted or underestimated. Dalek Law Number 9: Daleks Do Not Feel! Dalek Law Number 10: Daleks never capitulate.'

'But the war with the Festumanoo-'

'DO NOT INTERRUPT!' the Black Dalek yelled. The room was deafly silent for a long moment, then the Black Dalek continued again 'Dalek Law Number 11: Daleks never apologise.'

'Why?'

The black Dalek turned not believing what he had just heard 'explain.'

'Why don't Daleks apologise?'

The black Dalek could sense that it was going to be a much harder task than he had originally anticipated 'apologies were invented by humans, Daleks are superior to humans therefore all human concepts are useless to the Daleks.'

The black Dalek new that this trail of disobedience and questioning was going to continue for at least the rest of the class, and if it didn't stop there he would have no choice but to report to the Emperor that the generation was a failure. Resulting in total eradication of the generation and the suspension of all automatic production lines until the conditioning was fixed.

The Black Dalek looked around, although he had no feelings he could tell that it would be a more prudent course of action to keep the production lines going as they had been for thousands of years… yes, it was up to him to straighten the generation out; he looked around again and summarised that he had a lot of work to do.

* * *

_A/n: by the by… _Festumanoo is an anagram of "out of names" simply because I am…


End file.
